


All The Feelings Inside

by Gala_and_Elle, theletterelle



Series: Slantverse [24]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, Dom/sub, Enemas, F/M, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala_and_Elle/pseuds/Gala_and_Elle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not just Ryan’s house that’s dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Feelings Inside

He’s facedown on his bed, knees bent, ass in the air. The bag is hanging from a hook in the wall. Keltie had him put that hook in eight months ago. He didn’t know what it was for.

It’s not that he likes it. Although it’s not that he doesn’t.

She nudges the tip against his balls, and he spreads his thighs wider. He can feel his face burning, even though there’s no one there to see what she’s doing to him. What he’s letting her do. What he asks for when she tells him to. The lubed nozzle slides inside him. He breathes in and grips the mattress.

“You’re dirty again,” she murmurs in his ear. “And after I tried so hard to keep you clean, too.”

His asshole spasms around the nozzle. She opens the clamp, and there’s a rush of warm water inside him, making him gasp. She stops the flow and rubs her hand on his lower back. “Let it in,” she says. “You know you need it, don’t you?"

“Yes,” he says, as she releases the clamp again. “I know, I know.”

It’s not that he believes her. Although it’s not that he doesn’t.

She lets the water into him, massages him to help him take it in. “You want to be clean for me, right?”

“Yes,” he says. “But please, not so much. Hurts...”

“Hush,” says Keltie. “You know you can take more than that.”

He knows. He folds his arms around his head. She’s made him take more, a lot more. His dick is hard enough to pound nails.

“We’re going to get you all rinsed out,” she says, “so you don’t make a mess in front of our friends. You don’t want to ruin the show.”

“No,” gasps Ryan. He’s either going to come or die, and he’s not sure which he wants it to be. “Please, can I go now?”

“Almost done... There.” She eases the nozzle out of him and replaces it with a plug. He moans aloud. The plug is angled to graze his prostate, and it’s enough to bring tears to his eyes. “Let me go now,” he pleads. “It’s been long enough.”

She slaps his ass. “It hasn’t been even a minute. You’ve got at least ten. Unless you’re telling me how much you love it when I do this, you keep your mouth shut, bitch.”

Ryan whines once between his teeth, then turns his face into the pillow and tries to relax his shoulders and take in the feeling of fullness in his body. It’s so hard to keep it in, even with the plug in tight, but he can’t let go. He’s never lost it before, and he won’t do it now. Keltie would never forgive him. He wouldn’t forgive himself. “I love it,” he says to distract himself. “I do love it, you’re right, I need it. Thank you.”

She smiles and pets his head. “That’s better, honey. I know you do.”

It’s not that he wants it. Although it’s not that he doesn’t.

He twists and squirms, trying to keep it together, and she lets him. “You look so good like this,” she whispers to him. “All spread out, all tense, you’re trying so hard for me, aren’t you?” He nods desperately. She spreads a hand out flat on his back. “You want to make me happy?” He nods again. Yes, yes, anything she wants, he’ll do anything she asks. 

It doesn’t really hurt, not exactly, but as the minutes tick on, the effort to keep the water in makes his whole lower body ache. “Please?” he begs. Keltie pets him. “Almost,” she says. “Be good now, and hold still.”

He does, for long agonizing seconds, until she pats him on the thigh. “Good boy,” she says. “Can you make it on your own, or do you need help?”

Ryan wants to say he can, but there’s always that danger... “I need help. Please.” It’s more humiliating than anything else, this admission that he can’t control himself even in the simplest of ways. He can feel the blush burning down to his chest. Keltie eases him up onto his knees and lets him lean on her as he limps toward the bathroom, one hand on the plug to make sure it keeps in place.

She doesn’t stay to watch the aftermath, which he supposes he should be grateful for. At least he’s allowed this tiny shred of dignity. When he’s finally done, he washes his hands three times while he stares at himself in the mirror. The flush is gone but for pink spots high on his cheekbones.

When he opens the door, Keltie is there. Naked. Her eyes are sparkling, her nipples pointed high, and when she takes his hand and guides it between her legs, Ryan finds her nearly dripping with arousal. “Come on,” she says, leading him into his room. He doesn’t follow; he leaps for her and tackles her onto the bed while she shrieks and giggles.

It’s not that he loves her. Although it’s not that he doesn’t.


End file.
